Color The Galaxy Purple
by Aein N. Senn
Summary: Following the events of Steelport, The Saints decides to take the stars and expand their empire. The Boss and her crew, oblivious of other alien races, decides to bring Humanity together. Planets conquered and a war gone over, The Saints colonize a planet named Shanxi. There, they meet a new race. The Saints are left with a new discovery; they are not alone. Fem!Boss
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - And So Time Went By**

With the events after Steelport done in stone and blood, the once proud unification of the three gangs of the Syndicate has gone down to merely splinter groups of rebellions that the Saints found no longer a threat.

The Saints have finally taken over Steelport. The city now independent and joining the Saints ultimate power. Now the city that once saw the Saints as enemies of the state are now hailed as heroes for saving the monument that everyone has looked upon to. Mayor Burt Reynolds has joined the Saints and is officially one of The Boss' lieutenant.

2012 - Matt Miller of the Deckers, once hailing to no longer be head of the his old gang, has been asked by The Boss herself to join and expand in territory. Accepting to do so, the Deckers has merged with the Saints and has become the Science and Technology Wing of the gang. Matt Miller has become the head of that part of the wing and has deemed to The Boss' eye to be trustworthy. No longer has he have his Deckers crew in blue and in makeup, Matt has changed the neon colors to purple, having now anchored the Saints emblem in show of his commitment to The Boss. Kinzie Kensington has also joined in into the Science and Technology Wing with Matt Miller to create the first Saints Super Carrier. Now not known as the Daedalus, it is the Flag Airship of the Saints named the Air Wing.

2013- The Boss and her crew has officially buried Johnny Gat's body in favor to create a final resting place for the close friend and brother-figure of The Boss. The body of Johnny Gat has been encased in a cryostasis pod that Matt and Kinzie created to preserve the fresh body of Gat. The Boss hesitates but allows it.

2014 - Jimmy Torbitson joins the Saints and is implanted into the Science and Technology Wing. Recreating the Irradiated Saints Flow energy drink, it has now become a serum for special individuals of the Saints Special Force group. In BETA stages and not tested, the ISF Serum is on 'plausible' stages for now and will be distributed later in the future. Four super carriers are created after the first, making five in all. The Saints now control air traffic next to the US military. Tensions grow but no conflicts arrive.

2015 - Saints now has over twenty Air Wings, located all around the world and has expanded territory from Stillwater to Asia, Africa and beyond. Nearly all of the world, including the military of various countries, join the Saints. Under this new banner, the Saints miltary, once only a gang, has been titled as Earth's Defense Force. Major figure heads stand beside The Boss and has taken the command by her. The Boss sets out to seek more allies and create more popularity among other people around the world that has yet to come forth and join.

2016 - The Boss makes a deal with Image As Designed, getting over half the company and partnering up to be with The Saints Science and Technology Wing.

2017 - The Saints Science and Technology Wing has taken information from various loots and caches from previous years ago, and immense help from Image As Designed, has created an age agent to stop cells from dying and stay alive. This age stopping serum is given to high authority figures in the Saints, including Matt, Kinzie, Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg and various others. The Boss is given this also. She is now staying at the age of Twenty-Seven.

2025 - Image As Designed is now able to create actual human muscles to implant in any person who is willing to go under the knife for a few thousand dollars. This new muscle tissue is as strong as real human muscles; each human being can hold as much as a a hundred pound or more depending on weight class, Image As Designed promises to create muscles that are finely made in small packages to ensure that the same mass you get from them will be two, if not three times stronger than the leading man or woman. A serum to force genetics to obtain this new muscle is underway. Every Saint will get a seventy-five percent discount on this new invention. The Boss and whoever she chooses will get these products free once Image As Designed is finished with the agent.

2030 - The Saints has officially have world wide domination. Every citizen is a Saint certified resident and has been logged onto the Saints Science and Technology Wing. The Saints has now stopped prostitution, drugs and various other shady business. Influential figure heads agree with the bold cut from the jobs and has expanded into helping the Science and Technology Wing. Syndicate splinter groups has joined the Saints and joins the army. Saints grunts join in with the Syndicate and has created the Arm Wing of the Saints; mainly militarism, defensive forces and exploration.

2034 - Saints create the first prototype power armor, produced from the minds of Matt and Kinzie. Able to withstand a fifty caliber round to the point where the suit takes no damage from it, it is on the line to mass production. Jimmy creates more serums for the suit, injections for the user that can increase strength, speed and brain power, it is given to Matt and Kinzie for more functions and use.

2036 - The Saints Arm Wing has more classes of defense now. Hard Hitter Brutes, Pyro Brutes, Mini gun Brutes, and the all new Massive Attack Tank Brute are the Heavy Class miltary group of the Saints. Infiltrator Snipers from the Ex-Syndicate, Cyber Witches from Ex-Deckers and Grenadiers from the newly joined Luchadores make up the Specialist Class. Grunts from Saints, Syndicate, Luchadores and Deckers make up the normal class of the Saints. All are given power armor with suit injectors.

2037 - Tired from all the paper works and files from all the new allies, The Boss has officially made Pierce take that all away, making him her "Paper Bitch". Image As Designed finishes the product of the muscle mass serum. The Boss and her hand picked allies are given it. Now each Saint that are given the new medical technology, they stronger than before without giving up the looks they have. The boss is one-hundred and forty-seven pounds. She now can lift three times her weight.

2040 - Matt, Kinzie and Jimmy have achieved space flight thanks to the Air Wings. More than 200 has been created. Space Suits taken from STAG back in 2011 has been modified to hold the user in space for more than three days with oxygen. Space Suits are given to anyone who volunteers to join in on the Space Air Wings. The Boss and her lieutenants are given special Space Suits. The Boss disagrees and wears her own outfit she has for the pass thirty-nine years. Matt offers to recreate her outfit and integrate it with power armor technology and space technology. She accepts with a smile.

2045 - Multi-Million Air Super Star Action Hero Jackie Chan joins the Saints. He gives half of his money to orphanages around the world and the other half to his friends and family. Jimmy re-purposes the age serum to force the body to mutate back to top shape. Jackie Chan goes from being old to his younger self. At the age of twenty-nine, Jackie Chan gets his fighting body back. He is the first man on Earth to fight against the Boss, and makes her go to the hospital. Jackie Chan was forced by the Boss to brawl against her. The title from Pierce "The Dumbass who wanted to fight against Jackie Chan" is given to her. Jackie Chan goes into training again to keep his body in top shape. Image As Design gives Jackie the Muscle Agent which in turn made Jackie the fastest, strongest and body hardened man alive. He makes the Saints' "Saints Bad-ass Weekly" front page for the next two years. Jackie Chan is now one of the Boss' Lieutenant. He is now head of the Arm Wing, along with Pierce who is Jackie's assistant.

2060 - Matt Miller creates a group of two-hundred hackers trained under him for cyber warfare and cyber traffic. Under the watchful eye of The Boss and Kinzie, Matt and his group of special hackers are given the title Cybernaughts. Kinzie joins the group as right hand of Matt. Kinzie, being second best from Matt, gives the title, just like The Boss did years ago, "A Bitch with a Keyboard" to Matt for outshining her.

2075 - Kinzie and Matt has mass produced laser weaponry to the Saints.

2077 - Image As Design signs another deal with The Saints. They are now known as Mjolnir Shields. The Saints now own eighty percent of the company.

2085 - The Saints has occupied over eighty-four planets. Over seven hundred Air Wings are created. Saints Science and Technology has created the first Super-Super-Super Carrier. A ship that can hold over nine-hundred thousand Saints and is as long as four-hundred and twenty Kilometers long. It is dubbed the SSSC-Zero One; or as The Boss has dubbed, 'Phalanx Exiled'. A large Saints emblem is on the underbelly of the Ship. This is the new flag ship of The Saints. A few hundred more are on production, though smaller and not as expensive; they will be known as SSC-Zeroes.

2090 - The Saints mass produce over a million VTOLs from various planets and incorporated them into the Arm Wings.

2092 - The Saints Arm Wing receives over one million issued Reaper Drones from the Saints Science and Technology Wing. One million Saints are given Reaper Drones; four missiles for each. The Saints are now over twenty-million strong; twenty-million Saints Soldiers are now logged onto with Matt and his Cybernaughts.

2095 - The Saints Science and Technology Wing has created a new suit called the Space-to-Surface Combat Drone. Done by the minds of Matt, Kinzie and Jimmy, the trio set out to make a suit that can be use of insertion through space from various Air Wings and onto a planet's surface. Kinzie, being lead in the project, creates the first schematic for the six foot tall suit. Matt, for his programming and hacking skills, uses various caches of data from latter years, STAG stolen data, and uses some traits of the STAG combat suit. Jimmy designs the suit's looks, noting more for the ferocity look and not for its inner workings. Jackie, the suit's official test pilot, points out various joints for flexibility for the suit; how much fast it should be and how comfortable it should feel like. Oleg creates synthetic muscles using old Syndicate files that created his clones and puts it into the suit. The first STS-CD, or called the Bad-Ass Suit by The Boss, is created.

2097 - The STS-CD is mass produced only to a few of The Boss' hand picked individuals. These newly titled Bad Asses are the best of the best of The Saints. The Boss, being titled head and lead of the group, is named Section 8; eight teams of four on each Air Wing which gives thirty-two for each. Times that by seven-hundred Air Wings and The Saints get a small army of Bad Asses.

2099 - The Saints explore the rest of the galaxy with the largest fleet known to man. Earth is covered in Purple thanks to the Saints' buidlings and towers covering it.

2100 - Gasoline is no longer available or used. Kinzie and Matt create hydrogen engines; engines that purely run on water and vapors. All ships are given this technology. Kinzie and Matt create the first prototype person shield. It can take various laser weaponry hits before dispersing and going into a recharging state.

2107 - A new Walker tank is in production. The two legged tank will support one pilot, have easy and friendly user abilities, use personal shielding technology, a chain gun that will shoot fifty caliber bullets with a new mixed explosive compound that will propel the bullet at one-hundred and fifty times faster than older ammunition weapons, heat seeking missiles and easy maneuverability. This new vehicle will be called the Mantis. a few thousand are in production; the first hundred batch to be given to The Boss' personal force of twenty Air Wings.

2111 - Jimmy, now finished with this Irradiated Saints Flow serum, creates a group of twenty people that will take the newly byproduct of his work. They are given the ability to have massive strength, super fast reflexes, increased brain waves and the ability to create power balls and shoot them at enemies. They are called Saints Heroes. Matt pitches in to give them Saints Neon Suits. Each Saints Hero is given his or her own traits and looks of the suit.

2121 - During colonization on a planet named Bacoonae, Saints have mysteriously vanished. Over half a million Saints are gone along with forty-seven billion dollars worth of weapons, vehicles, an Air Wing, some Specialists and one Bad Ass suit. Weeks later a message appears and plays all over Saints communications displaying an orange emblem and a logo that shows 'Cerberus'. The Boss suspects it to be rogue Saints. An hour later from the initial message a video is shown. Three figures, each sporting their own style, white and black attire and a view of a sun in the background. The video goes on and says,

-**"Humanity needs a bigger role than colonization and expansion of an empire. We, Cerberus, will achieve god status with what we took from you. We will achieve it with any means necessary; even attack you."**

Cerberus are labeled as terrorists. The Saints are on high alert and has given the law that any Cerberus operative are to be shot on site; no prisoners.

2125 - Planet Repo is attacked by Cerberus. It is war-time with the two major groups. The Saints win the Battle for Repo, but it is considered the bloodiest thus far in Human history. Lasting for five years, every major head of The Saints has taken part of it; Jackie, Viola, Shaundie, The Boss, Reynolds, Matt, Kinzie, Oleg and Pierce. A few others were in, but most of the downfal came onto Matt and his Cybernaughts. With the war on the cyber world, Cerberus concentrated almost most of the attacks on his group and Matt. All Cybernaughts survive, few injured but living. Matt gets the worse hit of it all; losing his entire left arm and both legs from the knee down. Jackie and The Boss take just as much beating as Matt did; Jackie having an entire artificial skeleton and heart as The Boss takes on new synthetic muscles from Oleg's mind and Mjolnir Shield's research.

2127 - Matt decides to take on his own version of a Drone. Taking apart the hard shell of the suit, the inner parts are now a detachable weapon on his body. Jimmy, not being one of those who fought in the Battle for Repo, gives an experimental nano-drug to Matt which will inject small robotic cells into his bloodstream which will work as one entire computer; unintentionally making him a super computer. The nano-cells also work on keeping his body in condition that fits the need to be on the battlefield. Along with everything else, Matt decides to bring back two favorites from the past; The Boss' favorite bike The Bloody Cannoness and his favorite the X-2 Phantom. Rigging them with Hydrogen engines and shielding, The Boss can ride her bike and Matt can ride his Bike in battle.

-The Boss, later being told by Matt about the bikes, is given an unsually awkward hug and smack on the back.

-Tensions grow between Matt and Kinzie, though his suspicions are little since he knows not the reason.

2130 - Viola DeWinter, one of The Saints lieutenant, is given high priority power armor that rivals against The Boss' own. She, along with, the newly named, General Burt Reynolds now controls a part of the Arm Wing. Jackie still has full say on his part of The Saints.

2150 - The Second Human Space Race is on. It is the age to explore and conquer planets in the name of the Saints. The Boss, once again, forces Jackie to fight against her. Once again she is sent to the hospital. On terms of "Either put me in the hospital or I shove my fist up your ass" is given the Jackie, who, in all honesty doesn't want someone to mingle with his body, takes her out of commission for two days. Days later she requests Jackie to train her in the fine arts of self defense and hand-to-hand combat. General Burt Reynolds also teaches The Boss in the arts of, his own words, "Ball kicking and ass punching".

2151 - Being a fast learner, The Boss develops her own fighting style that combines her own, Jackie's and Reynolds'. It is fast yet stiff; very hard force attacks with strong open palms and a series of fists with kicks. With her modified body done in the past The Boss can hit harder than she used to. This new style, that she named, is considered to be one of the best among others; The Boss named it, with a frown on Jackie's face, Dick-Strike.

2152 - Various reports state that alien technology is found. The extinct race is dubbed as "Protheans". To Kinzie's disappointment, they are not as well equipped as the Saints are. Advantages, yes, over all compared to the Saints, weak. No extraction of use is from the Protheans. The Boss, stating that Humanity should be independent on its own race, leaves the ruins alone and commits some of her Bad Ass units to guard from unwanted people; Cerberus.

2157 - Part of The Saints Military, along with over two million Saint Civilians, occupy and set a new civilization among a new planet named Shanxi. The Boss and her personal Air Wings, Matt and his Cybernaughts, Jackie, Kinzie, two Saints Heroes and a small group of Cyber Witches along with twenty percent of The Saints grunt forces are posted there. The Boss, specifically saying that taking this planet and setting up an outpost and watching over an unknown Prothean artifact is important due to Saint Exploration parties breaking policies of The Boss; that no Saint should use any Prothean technology. Cerberus made it clear that they want it but they have gone into hiding after 2155.

* * *

A/N:

The Mantis is from Halo 4. If you want to know what it looks like, look up on YouTube "Halo 4 Mantis Trailer". The color scheme is purple.

The Mantis was actually supposed to be really weak so it wouldn't overpower and triumph against the opposing force. But, I'm following Saints tech and Halo tech. It's pretty darn powerful.

Section 8 is a game. I'm using the suit. Look up Section 8 Prejudice to see what it looks like. Think purple too.

Now...

I did intentionally make The Saints/Humans stronger than The Turian Hierarchy. Also stronger than The Council. Reason why is because Humanity wasn't ready for Shanxi. I didn't like that Humans were the minorities in Mass Effect so I thought I'd give them a boost up. Yes, a lot of the things I typed up there makes them look overpowered but, in reality, they aren't indestructible. The personal shields, yes The Saints' version can absorb laser fire but it is only calibrated for lasers and bullets. The Mass Effect/E-Zero weapons of the aliens happen to be pretty darn strong. Personal shields, yes they are weak against laser weaponry but that doesn't mean that Saints can withstand firepower coming from ships/aircraft from the Turians.

Oh and, I wanted to make it a little fun between the whole group. Y'know, with Matt and Kinzie, The Boss and Jackie, Oleg and his research and so on. I do plan on making Pierce's life a little more chaotic since I'm following the canon just a BIT from Saints Row 2-3.

Anyway, did you guys want some sort of pair up? I was thinking Matt and Kinzie. Oleg did state that he would like to be with Kinzie, but that was because he thought everyone else was bat-crap stupid. Like, _durr_ stupid.

Jackie Chan. I like him. I added him. 'Nuff said.

I don't like Angel. He's not going to be in here since he hates The Boss for saving Shaundi and Viola.

If I'm missing anything else, point it out to me and ask questions. I also like reviews. Hate, love, criticism, whatever.

**Next chapter available in a few days.**

* * *

**The Little Snippet between - Matt and Kinzie - A small ending story for each chapter**

Running his fingers on his glowing, neon scarred arm Matt brushed some of his bangs away from his face and lifted his artificial hand to his eyes; flexing his fingers and listening to each neon vain hum along with the Air Wing's engine.

Matt, alone in his room, stood in front of a mirror that showed his entire body. The hacker had taken off his upper body wear and checked on his arm.

From the shoulder down to his fingers, a robotic yet humanoid arm replaced the real one; making flesh infuse with technology that only he understood. Slinging both arms down to his sides and to his hair Matt shuffled his fingers into his strands and bangs to straighten them out. His eyes fell onto his body through the mirror. Ever since he joined The Saints he had taken most of his time in committing his knowledge and gang to The Boss since she let him get away so easily. To him, it was an act of mercy but he really knew that he wasn't much of a threat since he was only a man with a keyboard. So with his off time Matt had gone into building his body to perfection, training in martial arts, boxing, cardio, endurance and body building. His finely sculpting abs shown in a six pack, his chest broad and intimidating. To him, his body was alright if only normal. To most Saints and a certain computer expert it was an achievement no one saw coming.

Some people had gone up to the hacker and wanted to know how he became 'one of the hottest Cybernaughts' the Saints have to offer. Matt, being oblivious, never did knew about that. So when he came around to The Boss and Jackie sparring against each other, with Jackie with the upper hand, she had taken a break and told him that Saints Bad-Ass Weekly had viewed him as some sort of 'hottie of technology'.

The thoughts ran through his mind, yes, but they didn't stop him from his job.

So much has been put into this. He couldn't let a few pages and pictures get the better of him. So when the slim yet muscled man came out of his shower with steam and a towel around his waists he didn't expect Kinzie to be in his room.

Well, this is awkward.

Matt decided to play it cool and just ignore her for now and went for his metal cabinets that held his custom Drone under suit and black Saints military pants. If color was going to be something he'd have to wear, it's going to be black. The purple neon vains coming from his legs and arm was enough to show he's a Saint.

Kinzie, in her usual attire of a purple sweater, black golfer pants and her perscripted glasses sat on his bed with both eyes hovering just on Matt's figure; her eyes barely covered by her laptop's holographic purple display.

She initially came here because the little computer zombie was bored. Plus, she wanted to see Matt. It had been only five years since the Battle for Repo. Seeing Matt on a metal table like some sort of slab of meat broke her. They had been friends for more than a hundred years. Sure little grudges and fights here and there, but not enough to make her hate him. So, she wanted to visit the hacker.

But Kinzie didn't expect him to be naked in his room and coming out of his shower looking like some sort of model. A very hot model.

The last zip and hiss of his suit and Matt turned back to Kinzie, who didn't know he had changed in front of her. To be honest, he knew that she wouldn't look. Her eyes were always glued to her holo-laptop. His entire body in black, his upper body in a mesh suit that somehow made him look more muscular, his lower body with black pants and his right arm free of a sleeve and showing his cybernetic arm, Matt rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, looking at Kinzie as her stare went from the display screen to his face.

"Need something?" His voice, now sporting something a little more pleasant than it did back at Steelport, spoke to her.

She bit her upper lip in annoyance not to him but to herself. She didn't want to tell him she actually _cared _for him. So a nice half-lie would do. "I was looking at your custom Drone parts for your mesh suit. I think it's a little to bulky."

Matt decided to sit next to her on his bed and play with his fingers that locked with each other. "I was going to take care of that actually, just later. I want it to be a little slim and sleek. The Boss says that we're heading to a new planet that has lots of terrain. Might as well make my suit and the X-2 Phantom calibrated and fitted for that kind of environment."

The second The Boss was mentioned her lips curled into annoyance once again as her eyes dropped to her fingers that tapped on the holo-keys of the laptop. It wasn't that she hated The Boss, but that she knew for a fact that Matt and The Boss were close. So close that it made her jealous. She didn't know why it made her like this and she knew that it shouldn't at all but it did.

Quickly replacing her emotions with a fake smirk and her usual bright aura Kinzie turned eyes to him. "Well, guess that's true." She said forcefully with trained acting on her account. "So, did she tell you why we're heading there?"

"Some sort of Prothean technology. But this time it wasn't the old ruins of buildings and markers or anything. We found some sort of tuning fork-ish thing in space. Pretty close to the planet next to it. With Cerberus around, she just wants to protect it." Matt, now done playing finger wars with himself brushed his hair with his right hand, smiling at Kinzie. "That and Jackie named the planet. Something Chinese. Whatever he did, it made her want to go there more than ever."

"Oh, think he wants to colonize Asians there? I mean, we got plenty, but we didn't get a planet for them. We got one for every race out there actually." She put a finger to her forehead and bit her lower lip, her thinking face that Matt found humorous. "Well, not the Indian, Muslim Asians. The Yellow kind."

"You know, Kinzie, you're being a little racist." The faint accent he had-had never gone unnoticed by her. She smiled and shook her head while typing furiously.

"I know. I'm digging my own hole here. So I'll be quiet now."

The hacker nodded slowly with some sort of brick facade going on. He got up, walked over to his own terminal and lit up the screen. The purple Saints emblem and color scheme blinding him for a moment. The next thing that caught Kinzie's attention was that when it went to the desktop, The Boss' screen tab name showed up for a private message for him.

Kinzie grew wary again, this time getting off his bed and heading out the door. It swished open as her figure left. Before her backside left his turned head, he called out. "Going already?"

"Need to work with Jimmy on his Saints Hero project. Talk to you later." The pants she wore seemed to get tighter than it should have. Is she pouting or puffing?

With the hiss of his door closing and being once again alone he went back to his screen and opened up the message, idly wondering why Kinzie would wear such...tight pants that The Boss also wears. Honestly those golfer pants weren't made for golfing, just, ass looking.

'Hey-o Matt. Wanted to tell you that the gift you wanted is almost done.'

He hit reply.

'Great to hear. Do you think she'll like it? Kinzie isn't easily impressed.'

With his last hit to his key, the message went through and the tab closed. Matt leaned on his chair and stretched out his body, wondering why Kinzie seemed to be on the edge lately.

* * *

**Fixed some grammar and spelling issues. I need a BETA reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nearing planet Shanxi ma'am." A low cool voice spoke out.

"Right. Plot a course for the nearest landing port close to City S." A black haired woman turned to another Wing operator. "Relay a message to all Saints and tell them to get ready for drop. We're going in hot and fast as soon as the green light hits." Said operator nodded and ran his fingers on holographic keys that stood in the air in front of him.

The woman, sporting a dress shirt that had the left sleeve rolled but not the right and had a red vest over it, black golfer pants and red Vans stood over the operating crew of the Air Wing. Her hair was styled in an anime look which gave her nearly formal look a balance of wild-child and ladylike fashion. Face, young and briight, irradiated superiority that only a few would be able to stop. In easier terms, she wore the Nobody Loves Me steampunk top and tight black pants. Now with those on, the girl also decided to wear fingerless black gloves; for which she can grip her weapons a lot more easier. It also made for real great punching gloves if need be. The very last edition to those clothing was the iconic white bandage strapped across the bridge of her nose. No one actually knew why she wore it.

She is known as The Boss.

The Wing Operator nodded then turned back to The Boss, smirking an ever so delightful one that said the one thing she wanted to see. "Saints are responding soundly ma'am."

"Good. Hey," Turning back to the first one she spoke to, the crew member gave a listening thumbs up to her. "how long til' touch down?"

Pitch, his name was, turned to the mismatched Saint. "About a few hours. Four at most, give or take a few minutes." In return he received a nod; giving him the signal his job is done and now turned back to his station.

In the room stood a massive window that showed the front of space in her sights, a great view port for her and her operators. Around were terminals that only a few she could barely understand. The insignia of The Saints shown brightly on each one, purple flooding her view but not so much that it became an issue. So, to her own curiosity turned to the door at the very back of room. It was time to visit a certain man and wake him up.

* * *

Jackie wasn't much for mornings. In all honesty he only got up everyday so early because a lot of people wanted to look up to him; failure in the most simplest things also meant that it can change their views.

But this morning the fighter didn't feel like getting up. He'd left his fortune and fame back on Earth over a hundred years ago. All that he has done for his family and friends, orphanages and charities, underlings and coworkers, he deserved at least an hour more to bed time.

Just this once.

With the last bat of his eyelids, Jackie turned his body on the bunk located at the wall of his room, hugging a body pillow the size of Oleg. With that action done and in a comfortable position the speed fighter sighed lightly and tried to doze off.

A ring emitted from his door's holo-pad. Damn.

Frowning, the man wiggled around his bed before swinging his legs off and burying his face into the palms of his hands. With an uneasy kick of his head to look up, Jackie straightened out and slapped his cheeks for good measure.

Pressing the keys a bit the door slid open to find The Boss there. His posture dropping and his eyes ached to get a few more hours in now.

Looking around back to the arms-crossed woman, he frowned slightly once more that showed all to perfectly for The Boss. Jackie decided to forget his sleep-in and just gestured for her to say something.

She smiled at him with closed eyes and shook her head. "Wanting to sleep in Jackie? Wouldn't that set a bad example for some of your lovely fans in The Saints?"

The now sitting Chinese man sat sprawled on his chair fixed next to a terminal. He huffed a small breath before setting both elbows into his knees and faced The Boss. "I never get any hours. I want more. It is tiring!" The Boss still noticed that even after a hundred years and more Jackie still didn't speak English fluently. Grammar is nice, but the accent was very heavy. On some words he would say them louder as if he wanted to emphasize them. "I leave all my fame on Earth. Can I not get more sleep?"

"Aw. Cheer up big guy." The Boss crossed her arms and leaned against his door's slide which didn't allow it to close. She couldn't help but notice that Jackie wore a lot for sleep. A black muscle sleeveless top that had the purple emblem of The Saints on his left chest and just some white sports pants.

He always did like white.

Jackie shuffled and stood up, stretching himself and yawning. The Boss only found out later after meeting him that Jackie was like everyone else; mostly her actually. Lazy, only wants to work if it contributes to their friends and family. So she considered him as family but it always didn't matter when on the ring. For a reason only a few know about, Jackie can punch a woman as hard as he can punch a man.

It wasn't because he believed in equality but that she was the only one he would hit hard; though he did try to _not_ hurt her. Somehow.

It was actually mostly her fault. She would always go all out on him when sparring and even then Jackie still dodged every hit with lightning speed. And somehow made it look funny like he did back then in his movies.

Jackie just waved off her attempt to brighten up his mood, quickly turning his sour morning into his usual routine. Unlike before where he would do his usual work out, Jackie didn't bother to do any weight lifting when it came keeping himself checked. In all honesty, his new workout did all that. Jackie and a few others would go to a special training room to fight simulated battles, whereas The Boss would also join along with Oleg and Matt. There, they became a small team that tried to stop, repel or even take on an entire horde of sharpshooters, Brutes, Specialists and vehicles. Most of the time when finishing each Saint would try to fight one another in spars; The Boss mostly doing them with Jackie and Reynolds.

Reynolds, on the other hand, only did them rarely and never comes out of where he's hiding. The Boss herself haven't heard anything from him at all. It's already been about a week.

Though she knew that Reynolds is on the Air Wing.

"Jackie," The woman straightened up and headed out the door, already ripping her hands away from the slides so they can shut. Before it did, she instructed him. "we're moving onto Shanxi in a few hours. Suit up, group the others and meet me at the cargo hold. We're moving to Phalanx Exiled."

The fighter rolled his shoulder, grabbing it and looking at her. "Okay." A one-worded acknowledgement.

"Going in hard or going in fast?"

"Fast." Jackie immediately stood up and walked over to the metal cabinets and drawers near his bed. "Going real fast."

* * *

Dressed in what would be an almost perfect replica of Matt's mesh suit, Jackie wore something else that enhanced his body; from muscles, bones (Even if it is artificial), skin to cardio, endurance and brain waves. Not as great as Matt's but personally Jackie knew that it had it's advantages.

Black skin tight suit that fitted him like a second skin with no uncomfortable areas, streaming purple neon colors from toe to neck, each piece of his body part fixed with what would look like synthetic muscles. Along with that part on, it came with plates that covered various spots; only that didn't ruin his fighting style. Plated belt to cover his hips, each side with hardened flaps, thigh plates that strapped around his legs, an all covering knee-to-shin guard on both legs with planted boots, both shoulders strapped with small rounded plates that only went on top of his arms, not around for maximum mobility, plated gauntlets and black gloves to cover his hands up.

The Boss wanted him to wear some sort of communication device but didn't want something to cover his view. So he chose an earpiece that Kinzie gave him.

Also, if he were to go in on space exploration out with the stars his personal shield could make a bubble around him so he could breath for only an hour at a time.

The last thing that Jackie wore was a small mask that went around his neck. If needed he could stretch it over his lower face. Thanks to a little engineering from the boys over at The Saints Science and Technology wing, the mask also allowed for protection from various particles that are harmful for humans. Breathing in dust to anything from some sort of air borne infection made use for his mask. A few others in The Saints had them so they could be used for hazard missions. That helped tremendously in the Simulation Chamber because whatever it threw at you, they felt real.

Done with his getup, Jackie stretched his body out to ensure that the suit and armor fitted correctly. It's always better to be safe than sorry.

With a final pat to his chest piece that only cover his upper body and not his waist nor ribs, Jackie set out of the room and walked down where Oleg would be.

* * *

Oleg was just about done placing on the same under suit that Jackie had and was in the middle of placing on the plates.

Oleg had heavy standard plates that were huge; each piece about fifty pounds each that could take a beating. It covered his entire chest, legs, hips and left arm. His right, left open to easily grab objects and opponents, was left open so he could move it just as fast as he could move it.

So when Oleg strapped the last boot to himself, Jackie walked in with an incredibly innocent smile that Oleg just had to shake his head at; not a bad thing really, just funny considering that a person like Chan could withstand so many things and still have an eccentric personality.

Oleg raised his arm to shake with Jackie, who had to raise his hand up in an awkward motion to reach the giant. They connected and Oleg shook Jackie's hand.

"Chan. Good to see you." Oleg's thick accent loud and strong. "What brings you here?"

The fighter bowed his head a couple of times fast and let loose one last smile. "Boss wants us to," With a small pause and a hesitant have of his hand, he said the next word with a little more volume than should be. "group with others in hanger. We go to Phalanx Shield."

Nodding with a small gruff of understanding, Oleg gestured to Jackie to the door, who followed his movement and looked at the door before nodding again and going out.

XxXxX

Jackie and Oleg walked down a large corridor in the Air Wing. Ever since the first super carrier they've seen back at Steelport, Kinzie remodeled the Air Wings to look just as the old ones did, though seven times as big and with more room for bunks and corridors. And with Oleg's size, it made it easier for the hulking man to walk around.

With the last turn and looking at the last door that sided against the hanger doors, Oleg knocked two slams of a fist on metal. "Hanger, The Boss calls for us."

The door opened swiftly and out came Kinzie in her casual clothing. She peeked her head out and looked both ways before looking at Oleg, glancing at Jackie last just a little longer. "Already knew that. Message at terminal and holo-laptop." Speaking fast and getting out the room holding onto her laptop, Kinzie walked in front and without them and opened the hanger doors with a few touches of her keys that popped into her vision.

Both men followed and joined in with Kinzie.

The hanger, if it were the old model, would be the entire top of the Air Wing. Open and massive, the very middle hollow and open, the sides filled with VTOLS and Vultures, would be showing. Though this wasn't the old model.

The new Saints Air Wings is pretty much the same thing, though the sides wasn't open for vehicles. They were covered with turrets and heavy cannons; all using laser technology or either using friction ammunition.

Friction technology was pretty much shooting your regular powder bullets faster than the speed of light, to the point that when touching air and shooting faster than physically possible. When shot, a simple bullet would heat up and turn into either two kinds of colors; blue or red. Traveling so fast that it creates a super heated aura around it; friction tech became highly dangerous and only were available on Air Wings and SSC-Zoroes. The only exception was Oleg who held onto an actual hand cannon that shoots out a two-hundred milimeter bullet at friction speed.

Only thing was, Oleg could only handle it. Anyone else would have their entire arm ripped off.

Since he has one, he can also shoot ships out of the sky.

Now, the inner part of the Air Wing, which would be normally hollow, had an entire enclosed garage with VTOLS and Vultures. Even a few specters to boot for whoever wanted to be crazy and ride against spacecraft from the enemy side.

In the hanger, or the cargo hold which would be called a few times, The Boss stood besides Matt, Kinzie, Viola, Shaundi, pierce and Reynolds; who came out of nowhere.

Jackie and Oleg joined the group that patiently waited for them. Shaundi gave a small wave to Jackie who returned it with a bow of his head and smile.

"Alright team. A few of us will stay here and only selected people will go with me. Now, obviously I would want," She pointed to Jackie, Oleg, Matt and Kinzie. "you four to go with me. The rest of you," Eyeing the rest of her head officers, or 'lieutenants' if she talked about a gang, and pointed down to the metal casing floors. "to stay here."

Already Shaudi and Viola retorted. "Hey, I didn't come all the way out here so I can just sit around with my thumb up my-"

The Boss shook her head and placed a well hardened fist to Shaundi's mouth, shutting her up. "I want you here because I need you take control of this," She thumbed behind her, Shaundi following the line to a Mantis, "with this " and pointed in the corner with three strange looking chairs.

The chairs looked as if they were ripped from fighter jets cockpits and screwed into the hull of the ship. Each had a display and a few controls that seemed easy to learn.

"Actually, I want the rest of you to control Mantis' around the battlefield if need be." Shandi listened to The Boss, already liking the idea to toy around with a killing machine.

"Oh, well, hell okay." Shaundi moving back and rubbing the back of her neck.

Viola closed her mouth as fast as she opened it. She likes this idea.

Pierce spoke out and put a giant smirk on his face. "Hell yeah! I get to control one of these things?" The dark skinned man ran a hand over the side of the Mantis' leg. The Boss sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, who looked at her and already dropped his smile. This meant something bad that only spoke to him and only for him. "Aw, Boss, c'mon, don't do this to me."

"I got papers for you. Sorry. Last one's for Burt."

"Yep." Said the actor.

Pierce put both hands in the air and sputtered curses, heading to the doors that went to the elevators. The Boss' and Kinzie's lip twitching upwards.

Turning back to her team, The Boss placed both hands on her hips and leaned to one side. "Alrighty, now, selected heads, go to the Vulture. I assume that you're all ready and strapped for action whenever so I won't waste time here. We're heading to Shanxi in a few hours. I want to ride my bike around. Dismissed."

With everyone giving various acknowledgements of gestures and voices, The Boss walked a few steps before her ear started to ring.

Her earpiece, that is.

She held two fingers up to her piece and spoke, turning away from the group. "Talk to me."

"We just got a distress signal ma'am. It's Shanxi, they're under attack."

The Boss turned her body fast and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hurry it up people! I want everyone ready now! We land as soon as in range of the planet. It's under attack."

* * *

A/N: I need a BETA reader!

So, this chapter is the prologue to the battle that I plan in the next chapter. Or, half chapter. It might span into either two parts or one giant chapter.

Anyway, if you guys wanted to know what the under suit/mesh suit looks like, it's pretty much the Crysis suit; the 'Nano Suit' with some armor plates attached to them. Like, uh...something from Warhammer or something. I'unno. It looks cool in my mind.

I also will write the Ending Chapter Stories only every other chapter, which means the next one will have it.

Anyway, review or something. I like attention c:


	3. Chapter 3

Please Read This!

So, if you guys have read the prologue, which would be the timeline for the very first chapter, you would remember the Saints Heroes. If you do not, let me explain what they are.

**The Saints Heroes** - A group twenty men and women that are considered elite warriors and agents following the orders and rules of hierarchies; The Boss and her lieutenants, officials of higher status, and partaking in various missions deemed to be suicidal and/or dangerous for other Saints.

They, The Saints Heroes;  
- Have incredible abilities; strength, speed, mind power, willpower, intelligence, reflexes.  
- Each Saints Hero has his or her own special ability and specialization; Melee Expert which use a variety of objects for close quaters, Weapons Expert which use various mid-to-long ranged weapons to deal with opponents, Hard-Light Users which wear a special suit that can bend and form light into hard matter. (Create walls, domes, shields, body case shields, melee weapons, ranged weapons, create decoys of themselves)  
- Have their own colors, armor/suits and clothing of their own taste.  
- Also came from Brutes and specialized classes such as Cyber Witches, Syndicate Recon Sniper and so on.

So, this is what the Saints Heroes are.

**Now onto the reason why I am talking about this.**

I have THREE OCs in the Saints Heroes project, one is mine and the other two are from two friends. I asked them to give me their OC and their backstory, information and reason why they have been created.

What I want to do, is ask you people, the readers, if you'd like to have YOUR OC in The Saints Heroes. If it is a no, don't bother. If it's a "YES!", well, please read the following.

**You must do these if you want your OC in**.

Character name - Here

Character Classification and Callsign - Here

Character backstory (Reasons to become a Saint and how did they achieve it) - Here

Character Personality - Here

Character physical information (Height, weight, what she/he wears) - Here

Character Designation Number - Here (Must be between 1 and 20) **09, 17 and 13 already TAKEN**

**And the very LAST rule, send this information to my EMAIL - aeinosenn gmail . com - If not to my email, I will ignore it!**

If you all wanted to know how is the next chapter going, it's going long. I'm making the battle of Shanxi looooooong. I will only bring in two Saints Heroes, but the rest will be called in later in the story. Your OC may be part of the story in a big way, or a small way.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boss held a steady breath. Having to calm down and think over her plan, which she thought over that went as 'Go in, go heavy. Killing spree for all', The Saint Leader let go of the breath she took in just moments ago. A sigh, to be exact.

Sitting on a cargo box and in the Bad-Ass Drop Artillery Room, or the DAR, she held a fully gloved hand to her chin and looked straight and onto the opposite wall through her Aviator Visor; glasses that held onto place on your face that is giving the user a HUD on the basics of her body, including her personal shields.

Dressed in an all black resistant top that failed to cover her waist, arms and ribs, she wore an arm band on the left of her arm that held a pouch that was all red, and multi-colored gloves that were red and black; some areas in a dark gray. Her neck, covered with a short scarf that managed to hide her chin only barely, a loop going down her chest and the end nearing the bottom of her back. She also wore black combat pants, skin tight and had a pistol sheath strapped to the right thigh, her feet covered by high strap combat boots that, yet again, were colored black for the body and red for certain small parts.

The Boss' entire left arm, covered in a single tattoo, went from her shoulder to her wrist. It was a magnificent piece of work she had years ago. Back when at Steeport.

Her right bottom shoulder with a bar code tattoo and her wrist with black veins.

This, as she said it herself, would be her Combat attire. The other one she wore just hours ago is something she wore out of it. And for good reason; this particular set of clothing, which seemed a little sexual for most, gave her a lot more dexterity than her formal clothing.

And thanks to the boys back at the Saints Science and Technology Wing, all the clothing she had was remade with custom material that would be used on power under suits and power light armor. To sum it up, she had the same protection as Jackie if they were to only compare it at that. If her shields fail, the bullets will be able to hit her unprotected skin.

The Boss sighed again and leaned back on the box, hitting her head on the wall she placed her body on. Taking a hand to the side of her visor, it flipped on and flooded her eyes with an orange hue. Now taking both hands and placing them in the air and looking like she was typing on an invisible keyboard, the visor displayed information on Shanxi. A few 'clicks' in the air and she homed in on the planet and its history.

Shanxi, for all its worth, was taken about a month ago. A small colony set a small settlement on a particular flat part of the world and settled down with farming and trading reasons. The the only thing that seemed interesting there was that it was just in reach of a Prothean artifact that seemed to be _to_ close to the planet. Various outfits of Saints came in and guarded it as if it were a secret. Not all of The Saints knew about this planet, as it was need-to-know information.

Another thing that seemed to make her smile just a bit was that it was named Shanxi, and under that was the name 'Jackie Chan'. He had named it Shanxi in honor of Shanxi back at Earth. The original plan of this planet was to colonize it with Eastern countries such as China, Japan, Thailand, Cambodia, Korea and a few others. Every other color of the race had a 'flagship' planet that showed that this new rock they lived on is the new world they will take care of.

Closing the visor and bringing up a hand to her cheek, rubbing absentmindedly, The Boss heard her earpiece go off.

Taking two fingers to her ear, the woman answered. "Go ahead."

"We're in orbit ma'am. We also got visual feed of the battle."

She hesitated before answering back "Let's see it." The boss then thinks about the planet it. If it's under attack, doesn't that mean there's bound to be a lot of enemies and/or warships and fighters? Granted, she did bring 20% of the Saints with her here and two Saints Heroes, but it was always great to be sure than be sorry about it later.

She licked her lips, smiling viciously. "Also. Bring in Saints Heroes 17 and 09."

The operator on the other line only blinked, thoughts filled with doubt and a scarcely idea of fear seeping into this mind. "...Ma'am." He replied.

* * *

Saints Hero Kuro 'Dark Blade" 13, Extended Melee, Close Quarters Combat and Blades Expert, walked with a sense of familiarity in the halls of the massive Island-Classed ship known as the Phalanx Exiled. For the Samurai, the cool hue of the air that bit his skin and the light contrast of the purple brought a sense of pride swelling in his blood. He, along with many others, found The Saints to be a family.

Kuro had became a Saint through connections of his past generation from years ago, when The Saints took down the Ronins. His great, great, great, great, great grandfather had once been a Ronin. He found it disrespectful and thoughtless of his 'clan' to be a gang and kill civilians while taking over lands that weren't for the conquering. His grandfather joined the Saints, he being a victim and they coming to his rescue. For that, an honor for the Boss, he lead his family to be loyal to them, a gratitude that has spanned for hundreds of years.

And now, Kuro the Samurai is the next to be The Boss' tool of destruction. To be honest, The Boss was what brought world peace, stop violence to almost nothing and brought everyone together. A family. very cheesy yes, but that alone made him kneel before her.

That was years ago though. Now it was his job to report to the hanger to meet the woman that brought honor to his family. But before he took a turn to the large hanger doors, narrowly dodging Saints and Brutes, he looked upon to his right.

There, a small room. Doors closed with no sign nor any sort of sign that showed it was being used. But he knew better, for in this room was his friend that he rarely knew well himself.

With a steady walk to the door, he straightened out, careful not to make sudden movements and knocked with the back of his hands with soft taps.

The door's LED pinged green.

XxXxX

A large, _large_ sword nearly slammed its head into the steel metal of the ship's floor.

The figure sitting in the room that had only a small crate which the figure sat on switched to the next side of the massive granite sword; idly hovering her hand over the granite slap called a weapon.

Saints Hero Abyssmal Knight "Sword and Arrow" 17, Great sword and Anti-Bunker Mortar Expert Tank sat alone in the confined room alone, poorly lit watching over her sword to check any scratches or scarring.

Standing just about the same height as The Boss, Abyssmal held her five-hundred and fifty pound granite jet black great sword with one hand while the other held an anti-bunker mortar. The human Tank wore a skintight black hard-suit that covered her entire body, wearing granite plates on her upper chest, no shoulder guards plated sleeves, plated hips and plated leggings along with boots. The LEDs in the plates glowed a wondrous white, her face mask next to her on the floor with white slits as the eyes.

Not much was known about Abyssmal really. She became a Saint through no connection. Appeared suddenly and no one exactly wanted to ask. Her past kept in the dark and tight as her lips were. The red headed weapon-ized Saint hovered her green eyes on the floor. A common thing for her as she always did. The Boss put her into the Saints because Pierce seemed to trust her with combat, and it paid off to be true.

She held a _damn_ 550 pound great sword with an anti-bunker mortar. Granted it was only after the Saints Heroes project she was able to, but The Boss was Abyssmal was something more than just a regular person. Pierce didn't seem to mind much that The Boss always tried to get Abyssmal talking, but he did seem to be brotherly-attached to her. The Boss was in the shadows as was everyone else. Abyssmal's story is her own personal life. That's all it was.

Soft taps resided, she quickly eyed the door with blank eyes.

She had recieved word from an operator by the name of Andy Whitfield that The Boss need to see her. An all to 'friendly' nod to her headpiece and Andy closed the connection.

Who's Andy Whitfield?

Abyssmal never heard of a Saint named that. Must be someone new or important. Usually the latter when it's an operator. The Boss chooses her own team with precise choices.

She brought the sword to the wall and let it lean onto the now creaking metal wall. The Tank turned the dial of the lights a little brighter and tapped the holokeys.

The door opened to reveal Kuro.

"Lets move." Kuro sounded out. "You know what's happening, it's time.". Abyssmal nodded slightly, turned her waist, attached the giant mortar to her left side of her back and the great sword to her right. How she was able to hold them was a mystery. No saint, even with severely augmented bodies could hold that much weight. She was only 130 pounds.

Kuro seemed to shiver at the sword. She promptly ignored it and shoved him out of the way with her shoulder before he even had a chance to move.

* * *

The video at best was the worse kind of quality The Boss has laid her eyes upon, but it served its purpose.

In it she saw many, many ships in the skies. Yelling Saints to and fro, guarding up walls and buildings while a hail of rounds tore the ground brought from the skies. A Saints Marine took the camera to his face, an explosion almost a little to close for her liking. "This is callsign Leeroy! Unknown enemy has infiltrated our walls of security and destroyed one of our assault cruiser VTOL. Body count unknown, many are injured and we're being bombarded with fire from the ships overhead. Require assistance from any armed forces in the area.". Another blast tore the ground to his right. She saw the camera fly along with the man to the side. He struggled to hold the camera to his face but still did it. "I-I don't know what they have, but it's definitely not our tech. The shots they produce is going to fast! It's almost a parody of the friction weapons we have! They have it as f-" it skipped. "-ing firearms! Oh crap-" The soldier held up a pistol and shot a few times; the camera had a great look at the enemy forces.

Grotesqueness. That was the only word she could think of. These things had a human shaped body but the eyes, they had four. Two on top of two. No hair to be seen and many details that screamed alien to her.

These aliens were known as Batarians.

"They're f-STATIC-ing taking our people! DAMN SLAVE RAIDERS." The soldier yelled.

That was where the video ended.

The Boss stopped breathing. Her eyes closed and her body shaking. Soon after she lifted her head and had pure rage written on her face. A haymaker to the wall in front of her and a large dent made its new home. She breathed steadily now. Holding two fingers to her ear piece, she screamed, loud. "ANDY. How close are we?"

"Very close ma'am. It's Bad-Ass drop close."

"Very well, send in ALL Bad-ASS Unites, all specialized classes and both the Saints Heroes." She snarled. "You too. Get in their, Spartacus."

A hesitant silence and Andy replied. "Green ma'am. I'll be there."

* * *

Next up, the Battle for Shanxi.

_A/N: The next chapter is going to be longer. A lot longer. This chapter is a filler, to get you guys situated and pumped for the next chapter. It may also star your OC. Maybe._

**Now, I've been getting requests for open OC slots. I'm impressed. So far, the only numbers left open are...**

01  
02  
04  
05  
08  
10  
11  
12  
15  
16  
18  
19  
20

**If I left a number open that someone has taken already, tell me.**

****Andy Whitfield is from the TV show Spartacus. I love that guy, and God rest his soul. He's truly a remarkable person. Very strong, has a nice personality and loves to have fun. If you like a lot of penises and naked men, watch Spartacus. By the way, I don't watch it for the naked men, I watch it because Andy sure knows how to beat people to a pulp.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dropping in three!...Two!...ONE!"

Hundreds and hundreds of Bad-Ass units exploded and slammed against the hull of their Drop Chambers.

In space, humanoid figures took a nose dive into the planet's surface as red and blue blinded them from the speed they were dropping at. The Boss, along with her personal Bad-Ass group of three men and a woman shot into space last.

Turning her neck in space to Phalanx Exiled, she saw many drop ships file out of the dozens of hanger doors, all of them holding a dozen soldiers each. The next in line was Phalanx Exiled's Bad-Ass units. It looked like hundreds and hundreds of cannons where being shot out and into the atmosphere of Shanxi.

Her HUD blinked with a blue hue, four green triangles pinged.

"Ready, Delta."

"Ready, Alpha."

"Ready, Omega."

"Ready, Beta."

Each one of her team mates spoke. "Ready, Gamma. Give 'em hell boys. It's a free for all."

"Roger!" Shouted Omega.

"Affirmative." Yelled Beta.

"Right on, ma'am. Good to go." The female Bad-Ass responded.

"Mm'hm."

"Let's see this new alien race burn to the ground. They're taking people as slaves, from the reports I've read." Gritting her teeth, The Boss rasped her breath. "Once down, break up and rack up the bodies. The most kills gets a drink, on me."

* * *

Kuro stared out the window of the drop ship that held him and his unusual partner with a handful of Saints Marines. He could see many of the Bad-Ass units deploying and rapidly going into orbit. He saw many drop ships, called Condors, plummet at an insane speeds and altitude; most of which had a burning red aura that showed just how fast it fell. Most of the marines in the hold seemed fearless though. Good. He needed brave men and women at his side.

A female Saint shouted over the turbulence. "Sir!" Kuro took a hand out of his pocket and felt his tanto that was strapped to the back of his hip. "Are you a Hero?"

Kuro's mind began to process why she would ask. That's when he noticed many of the occupants in their chairs staring at him. Some were holding onto their rifles tightly to their chest. Now he knew why. They need someone to look up to in this potential war. Something to guide them. They were heading into a potential death. That, he knew. If a war is about to happen, someone is going to do; little or many is up fate. He pulled his helmet on that sat next to his feet, slipping the plug into the socket while his LEDs flashed a fearsome red, his eye slits glowing. "Yeah." His body suddenly was surrounded in red holo-plates that protected certain body parts. He flashed his LEDs and holo-plates, grinning inward.

Already he saw the moral in the troops skyrocket. Good.

The only one that seemed to not pay attention to anything was Abyssmal herself. Oddly enough, he expected her not to anyway. She never looked anywhere else except the Vulture's trap door or the metal flooring.

Abyssmal, looking at Kuro, seemed to have noticed him staring. He gave a curt nod, she gave him the same as she slipped on her helmet, her LEDs flashing a bright white as well as her slitted eyes.

The only differences were two things:

Kuro had Terminus armor, a very rare armor set that were only made and gotten through special connections. Since he was a long time Saint and a Hero, it was easy for him to obtain it. But there were 'few' modifications that made it different, with his own personal additions racking up to the already powerful armor. First thing he did was add the Hayabusa headgear to his own helmet, creating his own samurai headgear. The shoulder plates were tripled with the most outer plates, heightened upward with a spiked tip. The inner arm plates are smaller while the outer pieces are bigger and extended past his elbows. The thigh armor are extended down to his legs giving him plenty of protection. The chest piece and legs are no longer a whole section but divided into several smaller pieces much like the ancient samurai armor of the old times. He also wore an utility belt with the logo of the Saints on it with two red sashes around his upper body and extended down his back. One single black katana was strapped onto his right shoulder blade on his back.

But for Abyssmal, she wore her own militaristic set of clothing, no armor plates that were big and had no over-shield or any kind of personal shield for that matter. From what he has learned from holopads around, she had the Hard-skin augmentation, along with that Hard-suit of hers to be made of granite and titanium alloy.

Nonetheless, he was certain that Abyssmal was more than a match for him if he ever fought against her. _Just look at that sword..._

"Spartacus to 13 and 17, assistance gained covered by me." Both their HuDs showed a man in his thirties, rocking a buzz/military cut with masculine features. "Boss sends her regards. I'm Operator Whitfield, special classification R-Nine Berserk." A rare thing happened.

It's been said that all Heroes are able to know what the other could be thinking about or even mimic. Torbitson would explain that each Hero could feel what the other could feel as long as they knew each other, one way or another. In special cases, sense a certain action.

Kuro could've sworn that he felt Abyssmal widen her eyes. He quickly looked to her. Nothing in her appearance to have changed. She would have to take off her helmet to let him see her face. For now, he blocked that thought out.

"Who?" Kuro asked reluctantly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Whitfield smirked lightly, which felt warm and fuzzy to Kuro. For some reason. "R-Nine. It's my call sign If you get the chance, ask around about me." His feed to Whitfield's face cut off. The samurai nodded to himself, looking back out the window to see that they had entered the atmosphere.

XxXxX

"Retreat! We're being over run!" Sergeant Alice Monroe screamed to her troops.

So far, these four-eyed aliens were pretty outdated when compared to with the Saints. They had some sort of personal shielding but it was extremely weak. Only one shot of a sidearm and it dispersed. Another took out the opponent. But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was when they came in by the hundreds. Monroe only had less than twenty men. She was stationed here so that the real Saints would come in and secure the area. She wasn't paid to fight a first contact war! But duty calls. And called it did when the aliens started to kill her men. "You," she called out to a greenhorn. He abruptly looked at her, narrowly dodging a sand-sized bullet to the brain. "Rally the civilians and head into the city bunkers. Drop down two-way portable hard-light walls and guard them!" Her request granted, he sprinted into action.

As he left, an alien tried to attach a friggin' _collar_ to her neck. She craned her neck right, it missed, the sergeant let go of her rifle with her right, sent a devastating hook into the thing's jaw. A crack resounded everywhere around the field. "Knocked the hell out!" She yelled with a smile.

More swarmed from all around. Her hands grasped a man by the plated purple collar; she pulled down as a large round burrowed into the wall behind her. He huffed out a 'thanks' and nodded, shooting the alien sniper down with a precision burst of his rifle; the laser tore through without a problem. "Gather the team, take cover in the building. Set claymores and wait them out. They're bound to come in." The soldier nodded, clapping her back twice and sprinted to the rest of the group. Another sniper tried to take off her head, she hit the wall she was hiding behind and breathed heavily. 'Assholes don't let up, huh?'

Priming a frag burst grenade, she counted to three and threw it over her head with an unaided arm. The grenade hit the wall right next to it, the grenade beeped and it seemed to understand what it was; the alien shouted to the rest of his buddies but was too late as the burst grenade exploded into a clean sphere, everything in it now covered in searing fire.

Monroe grinned victoriously. "Gotta love those boys back at the Science Wing. Freakin' laser burst grenades with napalm."

Before she knew it, a hand was placed on her arm. Following the limb, she saw that it was the man she sent off. "Ready and dug in, ma'am. Let's get the hell out of here." He breathed.

"You can say that again, private." They both sprinted back to the abandoned building, her team of seven marines. A shame that she had no Brutes or any specialized classes here. They would've been a great help. Higher chance of no one dying too. The sergeant prayed for the fallen and their families.

XxXxX

Andy suited up.

He wore a sleeveless hardsuit that was colored black. On his forearms were gauntlets that tied around his arms. His hands covered in black finger less gloves. He wore active camouflage as well, though it was on the utility belt he wore around his combat pants. To finish it all, he wore basic black combat boots. After so many years, the military basic infantry clothing never lost its taste, so he wore that as his primary armor set.

On his back, a granite long sword, the other shoulder sheathing a large kukri. His left thigh had a large heavy pistol, his right a pouch full of clips and grenades.

He took up an odd looking arm device that had straps. Picking it up and attaching it to his right, the circular object glowed yellow as an oval-like shield projected out of thin air.

Whitfield turned off his shield and marched to a drop ship. He would have to be given a ride if he was gunna make it down there.

As he walked down a corridor of rushing Saints, the warrior found an empty spot, sat down and strapped the seat belts. Already around him the other spaces were taken and before he knew it the Condor lifted off the ground and started to speed out the hanger doors.

The male then saw out the window, his eyes glued to the beautiful planet named Shanxi, named by Jackie Chan. To him, it was a planet that had a better purpose than just a base of operations to watch over a dead race's artifact. But the orders are from The Boss herself. So what she said always went. Where she went, he did.

Some of the crew on the Condor's guests checked over their weapons, some strapping plates to their hard-suit and some of them loading clips into their rifles/machine guns. A giant man sat in the middle of the drop ship, his veins visible underneath the suit. He had LEDs that glowed brightly. _A Massive Attack Brute? She really is sending in her all..._

"This is your pilot speaking. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is Air Saints." The Vulture's speakers turned on quietly, getting louder each second. "On your left, you can see some alien scumbags." Some Saints turned to see and saw that they were close to the ground, seeing Batarians running into battle. "Charles, our copilot will take care of them. Charles." The Vulture's AT Turret turned to the said troops on the ground, and all Whitfield could hear was loud thumping noises. Then, massive laser rounds tore into the poor bastards, shredding them to bits as their flesh cooked alive. "Oh, sorry folks. Looks like Charles killed our entertainment." Some of the soldiers started to snicker. The Brute himself giving off low rumbling chuckles. "But not to worry. As you can see on your right, we have some aircraft flying around. Shall we, Charles?" The turret once again sounded up and turned to it targets. An enemy ship came to close as a hail of lasers tore into it. The craft smoked up, the wings of it tore off as it collided into the ground and killing anything in the area.

Andy smiled softly to himself. "Holy crap, It's R-Nine! SPARTACUS!" The man turned to a marine that was pointing a finger to his face. He then raised his hand and slapped the hand away.

"Yeah, what about me?" He asked innocently.

"You're a god damned legend dude! I hear that you would've made a Saints Hero or even surpass that level!"

The man sighed. _How do people find out about this?_ "You can't believe that, can you?"

"I can if it's the legendary warrior, Spartacus."

Whitfield seemed to ponder on that for a while. "See now, that's not fair. I'm just no one." He said aloud. The marine opposite of him blinked.

"Your story is the stuff of legends sir, no one can deny that."

"Trust me, I am just a regular guy like all of you." Andy said with a soft ghost of a smile.

"But..." Whatever the marine wanted to say was cut off as the sudden drop in gravity occurred.

"We are into the atmosphere. ETA in 2 minutes." The pilot said through the comm.

Andy looked out the window and saw the once beautiful green planet now lit up with several spots of orange. From what he knew, Thanks to the Cybernaughts under Matt's command, and from the holopads/briefing with the Boss, these things called Batarians, enslave humans and sell them to whoever was the highest bidder. Andy clenched his fist as he gazed down to Shanxi. They are going to pay, all of them are going to pay.

xxxx

The first thing Kuro saw when he stepped out of the Vultures was dead bodies. Lots of dead bodies. Most of them were Batarians a creature with a face only a mother could love, or as the Action movie hero Arnold once said: "One ugly mothe-" A sniper round managed to hit him square in the face. The Hero looked over to the shooter; a downed Batarian barely hanging onto life leaning onto a destroyed wall. Kuro took a pistol from one of the Saints next to him; much to the soldier's annoyance and awe of the Hero, and shot the bastard in the crotch. At least, if that was where the crotch would be. He was rewarded with a scream.

Here and there he could spot a trace of purple lying between the green of alien gore and brown of scorched earth.

The second thing he spotted was some of the ugly things, were still moving. Two fingers raised upward and pointed forward, and thumbs up and index pointed, he signaled the marines to scour the area of any immediate threats, including any Batarians still alive. Kuro connected his comm into the frequency of the Saint station of Shanxi. It connected, but there was some static on the other end.

"This is Hero Kuro, anyone out there?"

"This is...Serge...Alic...onroe...We are...eing overrun...Need help...Quick." Came the buggy reply.

"Affirmative, We'll be there." Kuro said.

In the meantime, Abyssmal was walking out and onto the field, her over sized sword jammed into the face of any four-eyed aliens that still twitched. She gestured her great sword to a small squad of Saints to move any human bodies, dead or severally wounded to the Condors to be carry back to the nearly HQ. The dead would be buried and the wounded would be fixed up in no time. The Saints certainly have the technology to do that. Hero Scout, or better known as Oh-Four, is in possession of a few healing burst grenades.

"Alright people, there is no time, get in the APC." Kuro shouted to the rest of the Saints marines who were not gone with the Condors to carry the wounded back. Abyssmal would shake her head in solemn grief, mostly in annoyance of the quick order; the dead should be rightfully buried, but she has a professionalism to maintain. The location to the base wasn't that far away, but time is a matter of great importance, thus she found herself in the passenger's seat of the Compensator with her sword being held by three men on the back of the truck. Kuro stood on top of the truck, -Just for sheer bad-ass-ness- as he said it.

The ride was bumpy, with various Batarians jumping out from cover to shoot at them with their peashooters. Most of them were gunned down with stylish drive-bys, courtesy of the Saints Marines. Abyssmal just stuck her hand out of the window and cloth-lined any poor bastard that came near, the usual case was a broken neck by cloth-line when the car was drifting. As for Kuro, any Batarian that was dumb/brave enough to attack him at close distance will suddenly have a lack of heads and various body parts.

xxxx

They came near the base and could already heard the a human voice screaming orders to hold the line. There were the smells of burned flesh, the sour taste of oxide in the air, the sounds of gun fire in the near distance and the screeches of the Batarians.

The Compensator armored personal vehicle hit the nitro, and the vehicle shot forward and entered a 90 degree drift.

The car came to a screeching halt as Kuro was shot forward from the momentum alone. "Coming at you!" He screamed, at the same time he turned on the thruster-pack on his boots and shot forward to the nearest Batarian with his knees upward at the last moment, the plates carving in a large hole into the alien's chest cavity.

At the same time, the passenger's door was kicked opened by an armored boot, and the door flung itself forward and embedded into 2 Batarians that couldn't duck fast enough. All nearby Batarians were now focusing on the newcomers, giving Sergeant Monroe some needed time to retreat with her men back into the base.

"Fire at will, boys and girls." Kuro shouted out to the marines. "Let's show these fuglies why you don't mess with the Saints."

Abyssmal slowly climbed out of the APC, readied her sword, taking the anti-bunker mortar off her thigh and gripped the weapon lightly, ready for combat.

The marines gave a loud "Hurrah!" and dispersed into various cover and started to return fire. Both Kuro and Abyssmal, gave each other a nod before Kuro rushed into battle. The hard armor protected Abyssmal from the bullets, only for her to stalk slowly to the aliens. While Kuro's shield held on long enough to get himself between the ranks of aliens before he cut loose, the samurai let his Hard-Light technology flair a brilliant red, swinging his left arm to make a hook.

When He did so, a giant whip of red forged from thin air connect to his fist lashed out and sliced the Batarians; some of them sporting either lost limbs and/or new cauterized cuts on their body. Kuro retracted the holographic limb, shooting his other first with a jab which created a spear to pin one of the freaks in the chest. It fell limp. Now clasping his other hand together with his first, he extended both arms outward as the spear became two, ripping the alien in two digits, the spears traveling all around to hit the others. Most of aliens had the decency to actually duck while the more unexpected ones had to deal with a solid object slamming into their rib cage. The downed and crouching aliens fired rows and rows of super fast grains of sand to the Samurai, who reluctantly had his holo plates active and took the brute force.

Kuro retracted the spears, slamming both hands together and retracting again, this time his hands were encased in two red holo graphic swords. He rushed. He sliced. He heard them scream. He killed.

By now Kuro was about a few meters away from Abyssmal, which was fine to her since Kuro seemed to be doing well on his own, especially with his Hard-Light weapons.

Abyssmal picked up her sword and pulled her sword arm back, taking baby steps forward. The enemies in front of her flinched, one of them bold enough to shout orders in a tongue she didn't understand. They began to fire rapidly at the opposing small human women. The rounds pinged and hit her second skinned suit, none of them piercing through, though it had a lot of force to it. Taking larger steps, she hurried her legs into a power walk, then sprinted, then ran fast. The soil beneath the woman's feet crumbled with each pound of her boot, the sword leaving a fine line. Now the four-eyed freaks started to scramble away. One of them primed a disk-looking object, and threw it at her face. It stuck. The alien barked a laugh. With an explosion, the group began to peek out of cover only to see the same figure still running at them with unbelievable speed.

Abyssmal, with all her might, arched her sword and slammed the ground in front of them. Her vision became brown as the earth in front of her rose up into the sky.

* * *

Alice Monroe saw, probably, the best and awesome scene today or of any day for that matter.

These guys were taking out the aliens so easily that it made her stop and take in the devastating madness these two alone dished out. Even the extra Saints Marines were doing well. Already a plan hatched out, her mouth rapidly moving.

"Alright people, we got our backup. You," she pointed to the new Saint that showed up. "Get a group of your own men, hold down this fort. Civilians are inside." The grunt gave a 'roger' and took off while the Sergeant turned to her men and gestured for them to come close. They did so. "Alright, our next objective is to eliminate the opposing side's base of operations. That includes any possible encampment, bunker, aircraft, hell even an army or scout team. Load up, lock up and head out people. On the double!"

She led the team out of the building's open doors, muttering, "Friggin' heroes. Heh." _Overkill is exactly what we need._

XxXxX

Spartacus, Master Swordsman; a Berserker with a heart. The lovable actor from Wales. The man who beat his cancer and some more, stood on top of rubble looking over the entire battlefield. Behind him, Saints and the Massive Attack Brute standing in a fine order.

So far, the battle for this part of the city came to a halt. Over the hills and other side of the city a war was still being fought. Whitfield scouted the area, though he was sure that no one here would be trouble; for the fact that they were dead. The Condor above them started to head back to one of the Air Wings.

The rest of the Saints could handle the Batarians here. Their shields were weak and their men were fond of looking for personal glory over actually accomplishing their goals. No, this part of the battle for them was over but the area still wasn't safe. Even if they repelled all the invaders and defended the area the Batarian commanders would just call in an artillery strike to wipe the area clean. Sure they would lose a lot of potential slaves but they would keep the Saints from having a safe place to retreat.

So their next target would have to be the artillery. No problem.

Whitfield pointed and gestured towards outside the city's perimeter, a certain rocky patch with little dots swarming around it. "Get me one of the Heroes. The rest of you, you heard The Boss. Killing spree for all." He finished strong, the Saints looking strong. That brought a smile to his face.

XxXxX

Sergeant Monroe stood on one of the fallen vehicles from the alien's side, a hand to her eye VISR as she scanned over the desolate battlefield. The Saints foot soldiers were doing a good job killing the aliens, but there were just too many. When one seemed to be gunned down, three more appeared magically They were losing good men and women out here.

And the most frustrating thing of all is the urgent news that just came in. The aliens have multiple artillery bases that needed to be destroy or else the Bad-Ass units would risk being shot out of the sky. And order came from R-Nine to borrow one Hero, effectively reducing the fighting force percentage to 75.

Even though number 13 had just waved it with one hand and killed a Batarian with another, saying he will take care of it, it did little to calm her nerves. Even though he had points and reasons to not be there, the most he could do was take out the strike teams that were wiping out Saint forces. And with his power alone he could walk through the battlefield like a breeze. That's why number 13 was babysitting the civilians right now while Monroe and Abyssmal headed to R-Nine's location for assistance of the artillery.

Already the sergeant could see the outline of some troops and one Brute on a small hill of rubble. The most 'colorful' one on her HuD showed a triangle, above it was the name 'R-Nine'. Though she didn't know who this man was, though the amount of stars above his name showed he was a priority VIP. She and the Hero silently stalked up the path, dodging the now going Saints that headed into further at the heart of the battle, and stood in front of the man.

"Operator Whitfield?" She held a hand to him, which he reluctantly shook. "Sergeant Alice Monroe, Marines Corps. Hero 17 and I are to assist you in taking down the artillery bases." The grasp firm, his eyes hovering over hers as if scanning for the right material of combat. Monroe lowered her eyes, though slightly.

Whitfield seemed to see the tension he created and let go of her hand. "Sergeant." He acknowledged. "Let's go." The Berserker leading the team of three to the small hill on the overpass.

Abyssmal stared with hollow eyes behind her face-plate with little emotions. She followed obediently, though carefully trending behind Whitfield.

XxXxX

The trip to the enemy base went in silence. Abyssmal was not a conversationalist, and did little to break the ice. To be honest Monroe was a little intimidated to be in her presence alone. R-Nine himself was in another vehicle and there was no one to talk to. The only noise was the sounds of weapon fire, mortar strikes and explosions out in the distance.

As they get closer to the source of the heavy artillery, the more excited and nervous Monroe got at the same time. The rush and adrenaline of the battlefield excited her, and she was nervous because she knew that if she failed this mission, she'll let Bad-Ass units, Saints Marines, Saints civilians and thousands of colonists will die.

R-Nine stood before a handful of Marines, the Hard-Hitter Brute, and some Specializations that they joined up a while back when trekking down here. Handpicked himself. He needed a speech to raise the troops morals and possible candidates for promotion, if some of them show great skills and Saints heroism, as he dubbed it.

The Warrior stopped just outside of the range of base, turning around to face his troops, Monroe and 17 near, and looked sideways. He flicked his tongue in the inside of his mouth, eyeing the small beaten path that lead to one of the problems the Saints need to get rid of. Andy reluctantly looked front, many eyes looking at him. The man merely smirked.

"For all the Saints that want to be known in history as the men and women who served and protected Shanxi, let me hear your roar." A Grand wave of battle cries and shouts surrounded the small overpass that was close to the mortar base. Andy bumped his fist into his chest, laughing righteously. "We've gone this far, we'll take away these slaving bastards away from our planet. They will fall!" Another wave of cries and roars. "These 'Batarians'," he emphasized, "are taking away out men and women. From the Cybernaught's network, they seem to be attacking this planet for the opportunity to slave our race, sell them off." Boo's and degrading words swung around the air. "Not this time they won't. We'll take back our people, we'll sell them instead!" Andy raised both hands into the air, fists shaking tightly as his LEDs flashed a bright yellow. "Raise some hell, boys!" Andy yelled out loud, his troops louder.

* * *

The planet's gravity hit The Boss' body hard, though the suit held good.

Her view consisted of the usual HuD that displayed her vitals, the objective and a little more extra detail that didn't concern her; the ones that did was her team of Bad-Ass units falling with her.

Already the screen of her HuD showed the ground, her mini-map showed red circles that the suit couldn't enter. Anti-Air Artillery outposts.

"Secure you suit, turn a bit to a safe location. If any of you want to go Lone Wolf, be my guest. Just come back alive." She gritted out. The rocking of the fast bullet-speed fall shaking the suit.

"Yes ma'am." All four said in a monotone voice.

XxXxX

From the ground, a team of Batarians scouted the ruined outskirt of the city. It had been about an hour since the initial strike on the planet.

It was actually luck that got them here. At first, they were informed that they needed to make it a scouting mission to look for a habitable planet; it was they, this certain Batarian fleet of slavers, who had the largest slave ring most of all. So making room for a their kind to take up a base of operations only sounded just as good to any. But that wasn't the gold, no, it was when they traveled without the relay that they had received message a lone ship of unknown origin orbited the planet. And that planet, shown by the computers, can sustain and be able to hold life without the need of special equipment.

The basic idea of this raid was simple; bag the new race, sell them on the market for a high price saying that this new race is grand and very 'hot' with examples of having to be used as any entertainment or a labor force for anyone. Just go in, get the objective, get out. Simple and easy.

To bad it wasn't that simple.

First off, this race wasn't simple nor easy to get. Hell, even the captured ones put up a fight easily. The ones that actually fought well had weapons of unbelievable power, such as laser technology. Extremely powerful stuff, as one shot easily took out the kinetic barriers while the second was all was needed to kill one man.

Though the Batarian weapons, even if not brand new or top of the line, was more than enough to kill a few of them.

The second reason why they were a force to be reckoned with is because they had soldiers, just foot soldiers; grunts of the military, lowest class of militarism, dress up as freaky and scary and muscled cybernetic beings. The suit they wore looked like a power suits of sorts, as the synthetic muscles actually bulged from the body as if a skin itself. And on top of that, literally, were plates of unknown hard material that took a beating before giving out. That and the fact that each soldier had a force field of sorts. Stronger than kinetic, though not over powered.

But to reign on their soon to be victory, the unknown race unleash a wave of vehicles.

At first the land vehicles consisted of wheeled contraptions that oddly looked like the trucks that the Council had themselves; just without the ability to hover in air. These had wheels, about four to six depending how big they were. One of the Batarians was able to land a grenade near the truck which caused some sort of shield around it to rupture, leaving the occupants open to fire. Another grenade flew and it wedged between the metal like glue, the side of the thing exploded and ruptured as the unknown encounter were killed in the explosion. And if any of them survived, the rest were burned alive.

Not as easy as they would've hoped for, that is. It took about two fire teams to actually take it out before that truck took out half the troops itself with the mounted laser turret located on the top of the hood.

The second force of metal monsters came in as a mighty square-like tank. The wheels, chained with some synthetic rubber and other gears tearing the ground with gripped power. These things had a box on top of that, a sleek large barrel sticking out of it. On top of that, a turret. At the side of the barrel, another turret. All around the tank, packs of what looked like supplies that would be given to the personal in that tank. These were streamlined and looked ferocious.

They oddly looked like the Mako APCs, though the Makos were not as big nor powerful.

The third terror of the vehicles came in two variants; both being air types. One, skinny and sleek. Faster than anything the Batarians or any of the other Council races had. These could hover and be jetted through the air with no problem, each one had six strange boxed canons; three on each wing and they all fired super heated microwave missiles that locked onto anything that moved. At the nose of the plane was a turret.

The other, a big one, is used as a carrier to bring in/out troops that either supported or went into battle with a death wish. Though it looked the same, these didn't have the missiles and it they were a lot larger. Though these did have the turrets.

And the very last one of the group of superior tech came in as a single occupant, open cockpit with a small windshield, hover bike. They worked exactly like the flying ones, they had a turret at the bottom, they were fast, sleek, pristine and very mobile. Already some of the Batarian forces thought this race to be insane as they would pilot such a death trap.

Squad Captain Levon had many doubts when deployed into this world. As far as he was told, this new race, found by accident, would round up a nifty amount of credits since they, the Batarian Slave Ring, found a new race that inhabited the planet. At first Levon agreed to and even joked around about this race. As far as they knew, the race looked very docile, many of the images showing purple hued and glowing beings that stood on two feet with some sort of fur on the top of their head. But they weren't supposed to find them, as they were just the civilian crowd. Once he and his team of four men entered the atmosphere, a hail of orange and purple streaks hit many of the ships and aircrafts with blind precision. Many of their numbers dwindled easily from the amount of firepower poured onto their raiding force.

That was actually the easy part.

After about an hour of fighting, with some victories and a few 'prizes' won, they were to be extracted from the world and come back for the rest. As soon as they started that plan, hundreds and hundreds of carriers, VTOLs, and large Air Wings descended down onto the planet. There was even word from the main channel that a giant four-hundred and fifty kilometer ship appeared from a hole in space. That sent many on the line to curse and yell at the operator to make up nonsense No ship in Council space could be that large and have so much eezo to begin with. They were quiet when the operator explain that he was, in fact, not lying or making up the behemoth of a ship. Later, the main channel's link went static, the sky above them exploded as Batarian ship wreckage fell from space and plummet into the atmosphere.

The fight, in vain as the unknown race slaughtered them all.

Levon shook his head as he sighed. He and his team took a small occupied bunker that they had found to hide from the enemy. Only he and two more were alive. Levon looked over his remaining team, one of them, Sniper Fevor pitched on top of a small rock in the corner sharpening his hunting knife as Point Man Gregoi sat in the corner fiddling with his omni-tool hoping to find a secure channel to request yet another evac. Gregoi seemed to understand that the thing was a hopeless piece of junk and cursed under his breath; Fevor slipping on his helmet and shaking his head at his team mate's endeavor.

A second later, Gregoi's omni-tool blinked purple, some sort of alien skull with two holes and a star in the bigger hole appeared. Under that picture showed alien words that escaped all three's mind.

It spelled _**Cheers, mate!**__  
_

* * *

_A/N - Next stop, Battle for Shanxi Part Two!_

_Now, like I said, this chapter will only hold 2 Saint Heroes of my choice. Abyssmal is MY OC I created. Kuro is my friend named Killuminator. or known as K._

_I plan on taking two more Saints into the fray in the next chapter, as well as show-case the rest of the team that I didn't in this chapter._

_Next, it's going to be Jackie, The Boss, Matt, Kinzie, Oleg and everyone else. Till' then, see you star side._


End file.
